Bbibbi
"Bbibbi" (삐삐) - пятый цифровой сингл IU. Он был выпущен 10 октября 2018 года в честь 10-летия со дня дебюта.IU Reigns Over All Major Realtime Charts With “BBIBBI” Текст Корейский= Hi there 인사해 호들갑 없이 시작해요 서론 없이 스킨십은 사양할게요 Back off back off 이대로 좋아요 Balance balance It’s me 나예요 다를 거 없이 요즘엔 뭔가요 내 Gossip 탐색하는 불빛 Scanner scanner 오늘은 몇 점인가요? Jealous jealous 쟤는 대체 왜 저런 옷을 좋아한담? 기분을 알 수 없는 저 표정은 뭐람? 태가 달라진 건 아마 Stress 때문인가? 걱정이야 쟤도 참 Yellow C A R D 이 선 넘으면 침범이야 Beep 매너는 여기까지 It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D 그 선 넘으면 정색이야 Beep Stop it 거리 유지해 Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) I don’t care 당신의 비밀이 뭔지 저마다의 사정 역시 정중히 사양할게요 Not my business 이대로 좋아요 Talk talkless Still me 또예요 놀랄 거 없이 I’m sure you’re gonna say “my gosh” 바빠지는 눈빛 Checki cheking 매일 틀린 그림 찾기 Hash tagging 꼿꼿하게 걷다가 삐끗 넘어질라 다들 수군대는 걸 자긴 아나 몰라 요새 말이 많은 걔랑 어울린다나? 문제야 쟤도 참 Yellow C A R D 이 선 넘으면 침범이야 Beep 매너는 여기까지 It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D 그 선 넘으면 정색이야 Beep Stop it 거리 유지해 Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) 편하게 하지 뭐 어 거기 너 내 말 알아 들어? 어? I don’t believe it 에이 아직 모를 걸 내 말 틀려? 또 나만 나뻐? 어? I don’t believe it 깜빡이 켜 교양이 없어 너 Knock knock knock Enough 더 상대 안 해 Block block block block block 잘 모르겠으면 이젠 좀 외워 Babe Repeat repeat 참 쉽지 Right Yellow C A R D 이 선 넘으면 침범이야 Beep 매너는 여기까지 It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D 그 선 넘으면 정색이야 Beep Stop it 거리 유지해 Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) |-|Романизация= Hi there insahae hodeulgap eopshi Shijakaeyo seoron eopshi Seukinshibeun sayanghalkkeyo Back off back off Idaero joayo Balance balance It’s me nayeyo dareul geo eopshi Yojeumen mweongayo nae Gossip Tamsaekaneun bulppit Scanner scanner Oneureun myeot jeomingayo? Jealous jealous Jaeneun daeche wae jeoreon oseul joahandam? Gibuneul al su eomneun jeo pyojeongeun mweoram? Taega dallajin geon ama Stress ttaemuninga? Geokjeongiya jaedo cham Yellow C A R D I seon neomeumyeon chimbeomiya Beep Maeneoneun yeogikkaji It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D Geu seon neomeumyeon jeongsaegiya Beep Stop it geori yujihae Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) I don’t care dangshine bimiri mweonji Jeomadaye sajeong yeokshi Jeongjunghi sayanghalkkeyo Not my business Idaero joayo Talk talkless Still me ttoyeyo nollal geo eopshi I’m sure you’re gonna say “my gosh” Bappajineun nunppit Checki checking Maeil teullin geurim chatgi Hash tagging Kkotkkotage geottaga ppikkeut neomeojilla Dadeul sugundaeneun geol jagin ana molla Yosae mari maneun gyaerang eoullindana? Munjeya jaedo cham Yellow C A R D I seon neomeumyeon chimbeomiya Beep Maeneoneun yeogikkaji It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D Geu seon neomeumyeon jeongsaegiya Beep Stop it geori yujihae Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) Pyeonhage haji mweo Eo geogi neo nae mal ara deureo? eo? I don’t believe it Ei ajik moreul geol Nae mal teullyeo? tto naman nappeo? eo? I don’t believe it Kkamppagi kyeo gyoyangi eopseo neo Knock knock knock Enough deo sangdae an hae Block block block block block Jal moreugesseumyeon ijen jom weweo Babe Repeat repeat Cham shwipji Right Yellow C A R D I seon neomeumyeon chimbeomiya Beep Maeneoneun yeogikkaji It’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D Geu seon neomeumyeon jeongsaegiya Beep Stop it geori yujihae Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) |-|Английский= Hi there, say hello without being extra Let’s start, without introductions No touching, back off back off I like it like this, balance balance It’s me, it’s me, nothing different What’s the gossip about me these days? Lights searching me, scanner scanner What’s my score today? Jealous jealous Why does she like those kinds of clothes? What’s that blank face she’s making? She looks different, is it from stress? She worries me Yellow C A R D If you cross this line, it’s a violation, beep Keeping manners stop here, it’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D If you cross that line, I’ll get serious, beep Stop it, keep the distance Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) I don’t care what your secret is All of your stories Let me politely decline, not my business I like it like this, talk talkless Still me, still me, no need to be surprised I’m sure you’re gonna say “my gosh” Your eyes getting busy, checki checking Like playing spot the difference, hash tagging She’s walking so straight, she might trip and fall Wonder if she knows everyone’s whispering about her I think she’s hanging out with that person everyone’s talking about She has problems Yellow C A R D If you cross this line, it’s a violation, beep Keeping manners stop here, it’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D If you cross that line, I’ll get serious, beep Stop it, keep the distance Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) Let me do this comfortably Hey you, do you understand what I’m saying? Huh? I don’t believe it I’m sure you still don’t know Am I wrong? Am I the bad guy again? Huh? I don’t believe it Turn on your signal lights, you have no class, knock knock knock Enough, I won’t deal with you anymore, block block block block block If you don’t know, start memorizing this babe Repeat repeat So easy, right? Yellow C A R D If you cross this line, it’s a violation, beep Keeping manners stop here, it’s ma ma ma mine Please keep the la la la line Hello stuP I D If you cross that line, I’ll get serious, beep Stop it, keep the distance Cause we don’t know know know know Comma we don’t owe owe owe owe (anything) Галерея IU BBIBBI concept photo 1.png|Фотография концепта IU BBIBBI concept photo 2.png|Фотография концепта (2) IU BBIBBI concept photo 3.png|Фотография концепта (3) IU BBIBBI concept photo 4.png|Фотография концепта (4) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Съемки * Скетч о клипе * Танцевальная репетиция Примечания en:Bbibbi Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:IU Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.